


Shoplifter Case #749

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Jaune is working as a security guard and he catches his mother and sister stealing! Jaune has to choose between keeping his job or letting his family go free, unless there's a third option... My commissions are closed until October.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Female Character(s), Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was working his part-time job at a high-end clothing store one Saturday evening, as he had done for the past several months. He wasn’t a cashier or a sales representative or anything of that sort, after all, he knew very little about women’s fashion. He was hired at this particular store to be a security guard. Although he wasn’t even a student at Beacon yet, he was hired at that store because he still had a good, sturdy frame along with some fighting experience that would be helpful in case anyone tried to steal anything. Plus, it helped that the store owner only had to pay him student wages which were considerably less than the adult minimum wage. 

Jaune enjoyed his job for the most part. All he really had to do was walk around the store and watch the only exit to make sure nobody was walking out with anything they hadn’t paid for. The biggest problem for Jaune was finding ways to combat the boredom when there was nobody in the store. After his first month working there Jaune realized he could just go into one of the change rooms and take a nap until he heard the chime of the bells that were attached to the front door to let him know a customer was there. Or, if he wasn’t feeling particularly tired he would go into the change room and try to jerk off really quick. Most of the time he was able to finish before having to go back. Although, there were a couple of times he cut it so close that he didn’t have time to clean his cum off of the wall or the floor and had to leave it. To this day Jaune had no idea how nobody ever saw the messes he made before he had a chance to clean up, which he would do either when the store was empty again or after the store was closed. 

The night Jaune was working was a particularly slow night. After the first three hours of his shift he could count the number of customers that had come in on one hand. He had already taken two naps since the start of his shift and when the most recent customer left, leaving the store empty once more, Jaune decided to go have a quick wank in one of the change rooms.

Once in there, he pulled out his scroll and quickly pulled up his favorite porn, which happened to be incest-related. He liked getting off on the taboo nature of it, secretly wishing that he could fuck his sisters and even his mother. He jerked his cock faster and faster, rapidly approaching his orgasm. Right as he was about to finish the front door chimed. 

“Shit!” Jaune muttered under his breath as he tucked his raging erection into his pants. He had already been chewed out a couple of times for snot returning to his post fast enough when there were customers in the store and knew if he was caught one more time he would be fired, which would look terrible on his Beacon Academy application. 

Jaune ran back out into the store and hoped he wouldn’t be fired on the spot. Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice that he was gone. He walked through the store to see who had entered. It was his mother and his older sister, Saphron. 

“Hey Mom, Sis, what are you two doing here? Can you even afford any of these clothes?” Jaune asked. 

“What kind of question is that!?” Saphron asked, “Of course I can!” 

“What your sister means is, she’s been saving up money from her job so she could buy herself some nice, new clothes for once.” Their mother explained. 

“Yeah! Exactly!” Saphron chimed in. 

“Since when have you ever cared about being fashionable?” Jaune asked. 

“Since your sister found a date for tomorrow night.” Their mother said. 

Saphron’s face turned bright red. “Mom! I told you not to tell anyone!” 

Their mother laughed, “I’m sorry! It just sort of slipped out!” 

“I can’t believe anyone would agree to go on a date with you. I mean, have they met you?” Jaune asked. 

Saphron punched him in the shoulder and said, “Of course they have! Now if you don’t mind, I really need to find something nice for tomorrow.” 

“Fine, I’ll leave you to it. Just don’t steal anything and make me actually work.” Jaune said. 

“I would never!” Saphron said, acting offended that her brother would even suggest such a thing. 

“Hypothetically speaking, if we did you wouldn’t stop your own family, right Jaune? Your own flesh and blood?” Their mother asked. 

“Mom! I can’t believe you would even  _ say _ something like that!” Saphron shouted. 

Their mother giggled, “You’re right Saphron. Let’s find you a nice dress, shall we?” 

With that, Jaune’s mother and sister began perusing the store, looking for the perfect outfit for Saphron’s date. He was confident that he could trust them of all people not to steal anything so Jaune didn’t feel the need to keep a close eye on them. He would glance at them every now and again to see what they were up to and it was more or less the same thing every time. Their mother would be holding up a dress and asking if Saphron liked it, with varying degrees of success. After about a half hour the Arc women took an armful of dresses each and headed into one of the change rooms, leaving Jaune as bored as ever. 

He completely spaced out. There were no other customers in the store besides his family members. He started to wonder why this store even needed a security guard. In the entire time he had been working there he hadn’t even experienced as much as a false alarm. But he wasn’t about to complain. After all, this was definitely the easiest job he could have gotten as a student. 

As Jaune was lost in thought he heard a very loud alarm start blaring. At first, he thought it was a fire alarm and started heading for the exit. But, when he got there he saw his mother and sister standing there. Saphron looked completely confused while their mother had a look of guilt on her face. 

“What’s going on here?” Jaune asked. 

“Beats me. I just wish that alarm would stop blaring!” Saphron said as she covered her ears. 

Jaune pulled out a small remote from one of his pockets and hit the button on it, turning off the alarm. 

“Well, I think that was the alarm for the store in case anyone was trying to steal something.” Jaune said. 

“But, we didn’t steal anything! Right Mom?” Saphron asked. 

Their mother looked at the ground and grabbed her elbow and didn’t say anything. 

Jaune sighed, “I know you two didn’t steal anything but you have to show me everything you bought along with your receipts. If you don’t I’m gonna get fired.” 

Saphron sighed, “Fine! Only because I know we’re innocent and because you need to keep this job.” 

“Wait, honey I don’t think -” 

“It’s fine Mom. We’re just helping Jaune do his job.” Saphron said as she began pulling dresses out of her shopping bag. 

Their mother began fidgeting more and more as Saphron continued pulling the dresses out of the bag. Jaune was looking at the receipt and marking off each dress as it came out. However, when he had finished marking off the receipt there was still one more dress in the bag. 

“Huh, that’s weird. I don’t remember buying that dress…” Saphron said as she raised an eyebrow to the mysterious new dress, “How did this get here? I don’t even think it would fit me.” 

“I’m sorry!” Their mother shouted.

“Mom!? You did this? But why? If you asked I would have gladly paid for it.” Saphron said. 

“I saw how hard you worked to save the money to buy just those dresses and I would have felt awful about asking you to buy something for me. I wasn’t planning on stealing it either but I just couldn’t stop myself from wanting it! I’m so sorry!” Their mother said, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Please Jaune! Can’t you just let us put the dress back and pretend this never happened?” Saphron asked. 

Jaune reached into the bag and pulled out the dress and began to examine it. After examining it for a few moments he sighed. “I really wish I could. I wish more than anything I could, but the outer security tag has been ripped off the dress. The only reason the alarm sounded is because on the more expensive items in the store, like this dress, it has another security strip inside the dress that most people don’t know about. But, since the outer tag being torn off ripped the dress you’ll have to pay for it to compensate.” 

“I can’t afford that!” Their mother said. 

“Neither can I! If that’s the dress from that display that’s way outside of my price range!” Saphron said, pointing to a mannequin across the store. “What were you thinking Mom!?” 

Jaune felt a pit form in his stomach. “I’m so, so sorry Mom, Saphron, but I have to take you into the back office and make a report about this.”

“You can’t do that! I’m your mother!” She yelled. 

“Please, Mom. Let’s just do what he says. Maybe he’ll let us off easy since we’re family.” Saphron whispered to her mother. 

Their mother seemed to quiet down as they started following Jaune to the back of the store. Since it was a small store it didn’t take long for him to lead his mother and sister to a back room. 

“What is this room?” Saffron asked. 

“My… um… office?” Jaune said as he looked around the small, cramped room. 

“Really? Because it looks more like a store room.” His mother said as she looked around. 

That’s exactly what this room was before Jaune was hired. There were boxes and shelves filled to the brim with clothes surrounding all of the walls of the already-small room, making it feel much more cramped than it already was. The only thing that made this room Jaune’s office was the outdated computer sitting on a small desk with an uncomfortable-looking computer chair to sit in. Jaune squeezed past his mother and sister and sat down at the desk and began typing up a report on the computer. 

“Please Jaune! You don’t have to do this! We can find some way to pay for it! Right Saphron?” Their mother said. 

“Y-Yeah! We can pay for it Jaune! You just have to give us a bit of time, that’s all!” Saphron said. 

Jaune’s cock twitched in his pants. He suddenly remembered and became very aware of the fact that he never got to finish jerking off earlier. He was so horny. He hadn’t gotten off all day. And now he was being presented with a perfect scenario to unleash his inner desires. 

“There is… one thing you two can do for me to pay for this dress right here and now.” Jaune said. His voice was quivering with excitement. 

“What is it!? We’ll do anything!” Saphron begged. 

“It’s simple and really easy.” Jaune said as he stood up. He turned around and revealed the very obvious tent in his pants. “All you two have to do is let me fuck you.” 

Saphron and his mother gave him a horrified look. “How… How could you even  _ say  _ that!? Even as a joke that’s messed up!” Saphron said. 

“Jaune, tell us you’re just joking.” Their mother said. 

“I’m not joking. Now, you have five seconds to decide or I just call the cops and have you arrested.” Jaune said. 

“You’re out of your goddamn mind Jaune!” Saphron shouted. 

“Oh, and what’s this? You two  _ also  _ stole a couple of necklaces? That’s going to be at least a year of jail time I think.” Jaune said as he grabbed a couple of necklaces laying around and threw them into the shopping bag.

“I-I think we don’t have much of a choice here, Saphron.” Their mother said. 

“She’s right. Why don’t you listen to our mother for once, dear sister?” Jaune said. 

Tears welled up in Saphron’s eyes. She could not have a criminal record, it would completely ruin her future. 

“Three… Two.,, One…” Jaune counted down. 

“Fine! Whatever I’ll do it!” Saphron shouted. 

“Does it have to be both of us?” Their mother asked. 

“If I’m doing it then you are too Mom! It’s your fault we’re even in this mess in the first place!” Saphron yelled. 

Their mother sighed, “There’s really nothing else we can do Jaune?” 

He started unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. “Nope. This is the only thing I want from you two.” 

“Gross…” Saphron commented as she stood there and tried her best to avert her gaze from her brother as he continued undressing. 

Once his pants were off Jaune’s cock throbbed with anticipation. “Both of you, lean up against the door. There should be enough room for the both of you.” Jaune said. 

Saphron and their mother did as they were told. They both closed their eyes and waited for all of this to be over. 

Jaune groaned in delight as he approached the women. “I’m so glad both of you are wearing skirts today. Makes my job a lot easier.” 

Jaune reached under Saphron’s skirt and yanked down her panties, followed by his mother’s. 

“Now, who should I fuck first?” Jaune asked out loud as he walked back and forth between his mother and sister. 

“It should be me.” His mother said. “I was the one who caused all of this.” 

“Fine by me!” Jaune said as he pulled up his mother’s skirt and forced her legs wider apart. 

He closed the distance between the two of them and rested his cock against her ass for just a brief moment before he slid it down against her skin and began prodding the entrance to her pussy. He moaned softly, he never thought his mother’s pussy would feel  _ this _ good. He couldn’t wait any longer. He rammed the entire length of his cock inside of her in a single thrust and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck! Mom, I never thought you would be this tight!” Jaune groaned as he dug his fingers into her thick ass. 

“You’ve thought about fucking your own mother before!?” Saphron asked in astonishment. 

“Of course! I’ve also thought about fucking you too Saphron. I can’t fucking wait for your turn.” Jaune moaned as he started fucking his mother faster and harder. 

Even though he had just started fucking her, everything about this scenario was turning him on to no end. He could feel his first orgasm already rising quickly. 

“Fuck! Mom I’m already gonna cum! Shit!” Jaune moaned. He didn’t show any signs of slowing down however. 

“J-Jaune, please you have to cum outside of me! You’ll get me pregnant if you do it inside!” His mother said. 

“If I get you pregnant I know you’ll become a wonderful mother to our child.” Jaune moaned as he started fucking her faster than ever. 

For some reason, she couldn’t help but blush and smile at his comment. Hearing her son call her a good mother triggered all sorts of good feelings inside of her. Now, Jaune’s mother welcomed his cum. She wanted to become the mother of his children. She began moaning as well. 

Hearing his mother moan sent Jaune over the edge. He moaned at the top of his lungs and poured what felt like gallons of cum deep inside of his mother. She moaned and smiled as she felt her son’s hot, potent seed drench the inside of her pussy. Once he felt satisfied with the amount of cum he poured inside of his mother Jaune pulled out of her and moved over to his sister. 

“Seriously, you absolutely cannot cum inside of me Jaune, you got that?” Saphron ordered. 

“I don’t think you’re really in a position to be giving orders sis.” Jaune said as he hiked up Saphron’s skirt. 

She blushed. She couldn’t believe her younger brother was looking right at her pussy and was about to fuck it. Saphron gasped as she felt her younger brother’s cock pressing against her pussy. He was still completely hard, to her surprise. The next thing Saphron felt was her pussy being roughly penetrated by Jaune’s huge cock. 

“Shit! Be more gentle! Your thing’s really fucking big!” Saphron whined. 

“No fucking way I’m gonna do that.” Jaune said. 

True to his word, Jaune immediately started fucking his sister as fast and as hard as he fucked his mother, who was now sitting on the ground and watching her children go at it. 

“Your pussy so so fucking tight, sis! You’re even tighter than Mom!” Jaune moaned. 

“That’s because I’ve never had sex with a guy before.” Saphron admitted. 

Hearing that drove Jaune wild. He started fucking her even faster and harder. With every thrust he could feel Saphron’s pussy mould itself to match the shape of his cock more and more. Jaune knew if he kept going he would quickly become addicted to this feeling. He slapped his sister’s ass and continued fucking her without remorse. 

“Fuck! Sis, I’m gonna cum! I can’t hold it much longer!” Jaune moaned. 

“Cum outside! Pull out now!” Saphron begged. 

“I can’t! It feels too good!” Jaune moaned again. 

Before Saphron could reply she felt a hot spurt of cum flow deep inside of her pussy, followed by another one, and another one. It just kept going. Jaune seemed to be able to cum endlessly. As much as Saphron wanted to hate it, she couldn’t deny how amazing it felt to be creampied, even if it was from her brother. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but this just felt right to her, like this was what she was supposed to do. 

“Fuck… You’re gonna make a great mother too.” Jaune said as he pulled his deflating cock out of Saphron. 

She smiled and blushed. She had just been impregnated by her brother, and she loved it. Saphron had completely forgotten why she was here in the first place, all she cared about now was being a good mother to the baby Jaune had just given her. 


	2. Chapter 2

After Jaune had finished fucking his mother and sister and cumming inside of them, he agreed to let them go scot-free. He didn’t know quite how he would work it out with his manager but after the immense pleasure he received, he didn’t mind figuring that part out. The dress was still in tatters after his mother tore off the security tag and since he didn’t know how to sew he knew he wouldn’t be able to fix it. Plus, he had no way of paying for the dress as it cost double what he had saved up. The only thing he could think of to do was to hide the dress in his “office” and hope that nobody would find it. 

That plan worked for all of one week. On his very next shift, Jaune was called into his manager’s office where he had the tattered dress laying on the desk. Jaune tried to stammer his way through a made-up explanation, saying that the dress was always like that and that’s just how the design was. But his manager didn’t buy it for a second. Since Jaune couldn’t pay for the dress he ended up being fired over it. The first thing Jaune did as soon as he was fired was go out and look for another job. He hoped that if he found a new job quick enough it would look like on his Beacon application that he chose to find a new job as opposed to being fired. Unfortunately though, it seemed like every shop that Jaune tried to apply to already knew about what happened at his previous job for as soon as he pulled out a resume to apply they would immediately look away from him and pretend like he never existed. Jaune tried for a week straight of applying for jobs hoping that it wouldn’t affect his Beacon application. However, a little over a week after he got fired on the following Monday he received a letter from Beacon Academy in the mail stating that since he failed to complete one of the entrance requirements to the school his application was denied. 

“My life is over…” Jaune said to himself as he clutched the letter tightly in his hand. 

He had no idea what to do now. His entire life he had been dreaming of getting into Beacon. His life had no meaning now. No purpose. The next week of his life was just a meaningless blur. We would wake up, do nothing besides eat a bit of food here and there, and then go back to sleep. He didn’t even respond to his mother or sister when they wanted to try and talk to him. He just didn’t feel like talking to anyone. 

After some more time had passed, Jaune’s depression turned into anger. He was mad at his old boss for firing him for something so relatively minor. Not only that, but this was the first time Jaune had ever done anything like this. Aside from the few times he had been caught slacking on the job he was a model employee. Especially since his old boss could get away with paying him less. Jaune thought it was so unfair the way his boss had treated him. He began making plans for revenge. He wanted nothing more than to get even with his old boss, show him just how much he ruined Jaune’s life. 

One night, Jaune managed to get his hands on some fire dust crystals and planned to set fire to the store and hopefully completely destroy it. He waited until the middle of the night to put this plan into action. Partly because doing it at night lowered the chances of him being caught and also because he didn’t want to hurt anyone. As much as he loathed his old boss he didn’t want to hurt him. 

Jaune, knowing how lightly his family slept, tiptoed his way out of his room and started heading down the stairs. As soon as he made it to the ground floor a light turned on. Jaune looked at the source of the light and saw his mother and sister, Saphron, sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Where are you going at this hour, Jaune?” His mother asked. 

“Just… going for a walk!” He lied. 

“At 1 am? And this is the first time you’ve left the house in over a week. Why now?” His mother asked. 

“It’s nice to go out when nobody else is around, you know?” He replied, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. 

“Oh really? And why do you have those fire dust crystals with you? In case you get cold and need to warm yourself up?” Saphron inquired. 

“Y-Yes! That’s exactly it!” He stammered. 

“But it’s the middle of summer. And it’s so humid tonight. Why would you need something to warm you up?” Saphron asked. 

“I get cold easily?” Jaune said, hoping they would stop asking him questions soon. 

“Jaune. Were you about to go and do something dangerous and stupid with those crystals?” His mother asked. 

“Of course not! I would never!” 

“Then you absolutely had no intention of setting that clothing store on fire, right?” Saphron asked as she pulled out a stack of papers and threw it on the table. 

“W-What’s that?” Jaune asked as he stepped closer to the table. 

“ _ That _ is a list of your internet searches. Namely, the ones involving buying fire dust crystals and of you asking in online forums how much dust is needed to burn a building down. If you’re gonna commit arson, then at least delete your internet history.” Saphron explained. 

Jaune felt his heart sink to his stomach. “So, what happens now?” He asked. 

“Well, we’re going to ask you to not do this.” His mother said. 

“Yeah, don’t go blaming your old boss for a situation we originally put you in in the first place.” Saphron said. 

The gears started turning in Jaune’s head. Saphron was right. Why was he blaming his boss for this? After all, he was most likely just following orders from the higher-ups and didn’t have a say in firing Jaune. He knew deep down that his boss would never have fired him so readily all on his own. And since he didn’t exactly know the corporate people the only ones left that Jaune could blame and take his aggression out on were his sister and mother. 

It was all their fault. If they hadn’t gone and tried to steal that dress in the first place Jaune would still have something to look forward to. He needed to show them a lesson. Clearly they didn’t get the message after the first time he fucked them. Jaune glared at his mother and sister as he began undressing. 

“J-Jaune, what are you doing?” Saphron asked. 

“Shut up! I’m just listening to what you said. You’re right.  _ You _ were the ones who put me in this situation in the first place. So, I think it’s only fair if I punish you for it.” Jaune explained as he continued taking off his clothes. 

“What do you mean by ‘punishment’?” His mom asked. 

“I’m sure you remember what happened back in that small office, right? I think I wasn’t rough enough with you ladies. Clearly you two need to be taught a  _ real _ lesson.” Jaune snarled. 

“Jaune! You can’t be serious!” Saphron shouted. 

Their mother sighed, “I’m sorry dear, but if you truly want to help your brother heal so that he might choose a better path in life then I’m afraid we have to do what he wants.” 

“Once was bad enough! Isn’t there anything else we can do for you Jaune? I know! I can maybe talk to the head of admissions at Beacon, maybe I could get them to look at your application again?” Saphron offered. 

“It’s too late for that! Beacon would have never accepted me anyway. Just shut up and accept your punishment. Take off your clothes.” Jaune ordered as he finished undressing. 

Saphron’s eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of her younger brother’s already-throbbing erection. She couldn’t believe he was able to get so hard so quickly, and in front of family no less. Saphron and her mother stood up from their seats and began undressing. They were in their respective sleepwear so it didn’t take too long for either of them to get naked. All Saphron had to take off was a loose-fitting yellow tank top and matching boy shorts and their mother only had on a black silk nightie. Jaune groaned in delight as he finally saw both of them fully naked for the first time. 

“Damn, you two look better naked than I ever imagined!” Jaune said as his eyes were locked to their breasts. 

Saphron and their mother blushed as Saphron covered her chest with her arms. Jaune walked closer to them and put his hands on Saphron’s arms and roughly shoved them back down to her sides. 

“Just for that, I think I’m going to fuck you first, Saphron. Bend over the table and spread your legs apart.” Jaune ordered. 

She reluctantly did as she was told. Saphron moved a chair out of the way so she could bend herself over the table and spread her legs wide open to give her brother access to her pussy for the second time. Jaune groaned as he stepped behind his sister and began rubbing his cock against her pussy. 

“Fuck… this feels amazing! I could cum just from this.” Jaune moaned as he continued thrusting against Saphron’s pussy lips. 

“Then why don’t you…” She muttered. 

“What was that!?” Jaune angrily yelled. 

“N-Nothing! I said you should fuck me before you cum too fast!” Saphron quickly said. 

“That’s what I thought.” Jaune said as he pressed the head of his cock against his sister’s tight entrance, causing her to whimper. 

“Please don't be too rough…” She said quietly. 

Jaune either didn’t hear her or didn’t care as he rammed his cock inside of her as hard as he could. Saphron cried out in pain as the kitchen table shifted under their weight and Jaune’s sudden show of force. 

“Fuck! I love how fucking tight you are sis!” Jaune moaned loudly as he immediately started fucking her as hard as he could. 

He then dug his fingers into Saphron’s round, fat ass and picked up the pace of his thrusts. While he didn’t lose any of the force behind each thrust he managed to fuck Saphron so hard and fast that the table moved slightly with each thrust, scraping across the floor and damaging it. 

Jaune’s mother was about to say something about the floor but decided not to, fearing that if she spoke up then she would be subjected to a similar treatment as Saphron. As much as their mother wanted to look away from two of her children having sex, she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but stare as her son and daughter were moaning in unison and sweat began dripping down their bodies as they each got closer and closer to their respective orgasms. 

“Shit! God damn it I’m gonna cum Saphron! I’m gonna cum inside of you!” Jaune moaned. 

“Don’t! I don’t even know if I got pregnant from last time!” Saphron cried. 

“Too bad! I’m gonna fucking breed you! That’s what you deserve! To be bred and to be mine!” Jaune moaned as he didn’t show any signs of slowing down. 

Hearing the word breed triggered something inside of Saphron. This was something that she wanted. Well, not her but her body. Her pussy tightened around Jaune’s cock, urging him to stay inside and push his cock deeper inside of her as he came, which he was about to do any moment. 

“Fuck! I’m cumming!!!” Jaune moaned at the top of his lungs. 

Saphron also moaned loudly as she felt her brother’s cum flow deep inside of her yet again. She was convinced that she had to be pregnant with Jaune’s kid at this point. He had let out so much cum inside of her raw, unprotected pussy for her not to be pregnant. 

Their mother stood there dumbfounded, mouth hanging agape as she watched her son inseminate her daughter. It was definitely the most lewd thing she had ever witnessed in her life, and her body was reacting accordingly. Her pussy was leaking juices down her thighs, coating them in a shiny layer of her sticky juices. Once Jaune was completely satisfied with cumming inside of Saphron he pulled out and turned his attention to his mother. 

She looked in awe as she noticed that his cock showed no signs of going down any time soon. In fact, it looked harder than ever. It was twitching and throbbing wildly as Jaune walked over to his mother. 

“Your turn now. Bend over the table. Just like your daughter.” He ordered. 

She followed her son’s orders without question. She bent herself over the table beside Saphron and spread her legs wide open just like her. She then closed her eyes and waited for Jaune to get this over with. A moment later she felt the familiar heat and hardness of her son’s cock press against the entrance to her pussy. She bit her lip. Even though she wasn’t looking forward to what Jaune was about to do her body was. Her pussy was leaking like crazy, craving his cock. 

“Fuck!” Jaune moaned as he thrusted his cock inside of his mother. 

She moaned loudly as well. It had been a very long time since anyone had fucked her with such vigor. She curled her hands into fists as Jaune grabbed onto her thighs and started fucking her faster and faster. 

“Fuck! Mom, you’re so wet! You love this, don’t you? You love being fucked by your son?” Jaune growled into his mother’s ear. 

“N-No! Of course not!” She moaned. She tried her best to hide her own arousal but failed miserably. 

She couldn’t help but moan every time Jaune rammed his cock into her. His cock was so much bigger than her husband’s. She was quickly becoming addicted to Jaune’s cock. She looked over at Saphron to try and distract herself. 

Saphron was still leaning over the table, breathing heavily and trying to recover from Jaune’s brutal pounding. As their mother looked down she saw a thick trail of cum leaking out of her daughter’s pussy and flowing down her legs. There was so much. Saphron was right to assume she was pregnant, their mother thought. 

“I’m gonna cum Mom!” Jaune suddenly moaned. 

Her body and pussy tightened up upon hearing that. It needed his cum. She wanted to be impregnated by Jaune. Her body demanded it. She made no attempts to pull away from Jaune as she started feeling him pump his hot, potent seed deep inside of her pussy. She moaned loudly. She had forgotten how amazing this felt. If this weren’t so taboo, she could see herself wanting to do this every night with him. 

“So, that’s it. We’re done now, right?” Saphron asked. 

Jaune chuckled. “Not by a long shot. You see, since you two have taken my future, my life, away from me, I think it’s only fitting that I get yours.” 

“What are you saying?” Saphron asked. 

“I’m saying that you two belong to me now. Whenever I want to have sex you two have to give it to me.” Jaune said. 

“Fine by me…” Their mother said with a stupid grin on her face. 

“And you, Saphron?” Jaune asked. 

“Well I mean, if you’ve already gotten me pregnant then there’s no point in stopping this, right? I have to admit, you have a pretty nice dick little brother.” Saphron said, blushing. 

“Good. I’m glad you both have come to your senses. Be ready to fuck in the morning.” Jaune said as he gathered his clothes and headed back up to his bedroom.


End file.
